


Their spot

by aliyahsgallavich



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliyahsgallavich/pseuds/aliyahsgallavich
Summary: [just Ian going back to their spot and remembering all moments.]





	Their spot

Mickey has spent a little over a year in prison, Ian can't face Mickey, He knows how angry Mickey would be if he took that long to finally visit him. What was the point? so many thoughts, the love of his life is in prison. "will i wait? can i wait?" Ian says to himself, He knows that's what Mickey would want. Ian's laying in bed, All of these thoughts clog his mind, he doesn't know what to do. Ian decides to sleep it off. [next morning] All of the bad thoughts suddenly disappear, all he can think about now is 'their spot' how many amazing memories they had together, their first time, their first dinner date all covered in blood. "Man I can't even believe Mickey agreed to that." Ian says to himself while softly laughing. Ian gets some advice from fiona, "I've been thinking a lot about Mickey lately, I can't get him out of my head." Ian says, "go visit him, Ian.. get some closure." Fiona responds. "I can't.. I-.. I can't" says Ian. "Stop being such a pussy Ian, Mickey loves you, doesn't he?.. I'm sure he'll understand" Fiona says. "Yeah.. You're right maybe I need closure, thanks fiona" Ian responds. "No problem, hey..you got any cash you can toss my way?" says Fiona. "yeah sure.. Here" says Ian. In this moment Ian remembers when fiona asked for money and how he said to Mickey "I'm working a double tonight, wanna stop by?" and Mickey answered "yeah sure, got nothing better to do than watch a bunch of pruny queens slap their sacks against your ass cheeks." "man i miss mickey." he thought. Ian goes on a run, He runs by the fields 'their spot' he immediately stops and decided this is where he maybe can get his "closure" he remembers every moment even when Mickey caught him and some asian kid fucking. "what a man" Ian whispers to himself. He realized how much he needs Mickey, how much Mickey means to him, how much he loves Mickey. he never said those meaningful 3 words to anyone really. "Fuck" he yells. "I missed my chance, why didn't I say it before?" well you answer for him, why didn't he?


End file.
